Hotels and caterers use folding chairs for special events since they can be folded into generally flat configurations so that they may be compactly transported and stored for space economy and moving efficiency. However, many models of folding chairs cannot be stacked in a horizontal position one on top of the other because they will not "nest" or lock into place. Such chairs are normally stored and transported in a vertical position and, since they stand on only two legs, must be held in such position by a rack or cart built for that purpose. The number of chairs stored or transported is limited by the size of the rack or cart. Another problem associated with storing or transporting in this manner is that the chairs are unstable and prone to tipping. They also slide and move against each other causing them to be scratched or otherwise marred. One attempted solution to these problems has been the construction of racks and carts on which the chairs are suspended on hooks. All such racks and carts, whether for standing or hanging the chairs, are bulky, awkward and expensive.
Heretofore folding chairs have been retrofitted with interlocking braces to prevent them from slipping and shifted when mounted in a stack. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,256 describes such a brace for folding chairs of the type housing rectangular, wooden legs. The brace is constructed with a lug on one side and a stop on its opposite side that is offset from the lug. With two braces screwed to the chair legs, lengthwise sliding movement of one chair upon another is limited by engagement of the brace lugs with brace stops of an adjacent chair.
Though the just described devices have worked well on folding chairs having rectangular, wooden legs, they are ill suited for use on metallic folding chairs with round legs. Holes would have to be drilled through the metal legs for mounting the braces. Once mounted the braces would easily become skewed since they would have only a point of contact with the cylindrical leg instead of being flush with their flat surface abutting the flat leg. Moreover, they would not prevent lateral shifting since the brace of one would not overlay the leg of the adjacent chair.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need has long remained for some mechanism or device by which folding chairs of the type having round legs could be stacked securely without shifting or sliding upon one another. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.